The Final Night
by Marih-chann
Summary: Talvez aquela noite não fosse tão comum assim. Todos iriam se arrepender amargamente por encarar aquilo como uma simples brincadeira. " - Consegue ver uma luz no final dessa estrada? Eu só enxergo a escuridão..." UA


**Sumario: (**UA) Uma noite comum, dez jovens a procura de aventura, uma casa, uma maldição! Morte, pavor, vidas destruídas. Ainda pode haver uma luz no final desse túnel? Aviso: Shonen ai. Casais definidos por enquanto Sasu x Naru e Shika x Tema.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem T.T

Lalala - narrador

- Lalala - fala

"Lalala" pensamentos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final Night.

Era mais um dia comum na grande metrópole japonesa, Konoha.

No colégio Takeda, (N/A: sem criatividade p um nome x.x') um colégio conceituado da cidade, um grupo de jovens, na hora do intervalo, estavam reunidos no jardim, provavelmente para discutir planos para o final de semana.

- Shikamaru! Não é hora de dormir seu baka preguiçoso, não ta vendo que a gente ta tentando ter uma idéia pro fim de semana – esbravejava uma jovem de cabelos loiros presos em quatro rabos, olhos verdes escuros, corpo bem definido, de 17 anos, seu nome era Temari, ela aparentava ser uma garota durona e briguenta, mais por dentro era muito sensível e amável, tinha um sentimento muito especial, porem secreto, por um certo garoto preguiçoso.

- Que problemática...Não precisa ficar gritando – falou calmamente o jovem que estava deitado no gramado, Shikamaru, 16 anos, tinha cabelos negros da mesma cor dos olhos, curtos que ficavam sempre presos, é um garoto calmo que fica sempre na dele, adora olhar as nuvens e acha a vida "problemática".

- Hei vocês dois! Eu não terminei de falar, que falta de educação, eu em! – disse Ino, uma garota de 16 anos, cabelos loiros compridos presos em um rabo, portadora de lindos olhos azuis. Ino é uma garota às vezes considerada fútil por seus atos e palavras, é apaixonada por Gaara o qual a ignora.

- Quem é você pa falar em educação, sua Barbie sem cérebro – provocou Temari.

- Mais a idéia da Ino-porquinha de ir ao cinema é muito ruim, a gente faz isso todo fim de semana, eu tava pensando em uma coisa nova, diferente – falou Sakura com os olhos brilhando, a garota tinha 16 anos como Ino, um corpo bonito, cabelos rosados que batiam na altura do ombro e olhos verde esmeralda, ela é uma garota muito alegre e animada – Que tal ir ao cemitério à noite e ver se tem fantasma :D ? – disse empolgada

- Que coisa idiota – Disse frio como sempre Sasuke, um jovem de 16 anos, pele pálida, cabelos rebeldes, negros como seus olhos.

- Sasuke-kun...ç.ç – sussurrou a rosada decepcionada.

- Eu! Eu gostei da sua idéia Sakura-chan! – retrucou animadamente o loirinho charmoso de olhos azuis, Naruto, que também tinha 16 anos.

- Essa é a idéia mais ridícula que eu já ouvi, eu nunca levaria a Hinata em um lugar como esse - Manifestou-se o jovem que estava de braços cruzados encostado em uma arvore, tinha cabelos castanhos compridos, presos pela ponta, e olhos perolados, Neji de 17 anos.

- N-não se p-preoculpe Ne-Neji-niisan, creio q-que deve ter u-um lu-lugar melhor pa-para irmos – respondeu timidamente Hinata, prima de Neji, uma garota de 16 anos, cabelos pretos-azulados que chegavam quase até a cintura, tinha lindos olhos perolados.

- Nossa pessoal! É tão difícil assim arrumar um lugar legal e assustador que não tenha tumbas pra gente ir? n.n – perguntou sorrindo a garota q estava ao lado de Neji, Tenten, tinha olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate, presos sempre em dois coques laterais, de 17 anos.

- E se nós fossemos a casa da avenida Central? – perguntou com indiferença Gaara, que até o momento não avia de pronunciado, o garoto tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes claros, tinha 16 anos.

- Casa da avenida Central? Oo' – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- É, dizem que é uma casa mal assombrada que fica na avenida Centra de Konoha – Começou Gaara sério a contar a história – Diz à lenda que lá dentro foi selado o espírito demoníaco de um adolescente que matou a família toda e depois se matou – todos olhavam para ele com espanto – Mais é claro que isso é só uma lenda boba u.u, apesar de que todas as pessoas que entram naquela casa desaparecem, enfim, a gente podia ir lá pra zoa com o lugar – completou.

- Eu gostei, eu gostei!!!! – exclamava o loiro animado – então está decidido, nesse final de semana, entraremos na casa assombrada e passaremos uma noite lá :D – completou

- Tinha que ser o dobe para inventar uma coisa tão absurda, a gente pode ir lá ver como é que é, mais não passar a noite, ninguém é louco assim – falou Sasuke.

- O Sasuke-Teme tem sempre que ser o estraga prazeres – fica emburrado fazendo beicinho.

- Eu concordo com o meu querido Sasuke-kun, nunca que EU, Yamanaka Ino, iria passar a noite em um lugar que deve ta fechado há anos, cheio de ratos e barata – faz cara de nojo – cruzes, jamais!

- Quem disse que o Sasuke-kun é seu, porca! – disse uma Sakura brava.

- Que foi? Ta com inveja testuda? – provocou Ino mostrando a língua para Sakura.

- Ora sua...- avançou em Ino, mas foi segurada por Tenten que estava perto.

- Calma vocês duas, não estamos aqui pra discutir de quem é o "Sasuke-kun" e sim para arrumarmos um lugar pra irmos no final de semana – disse paciente – Eu concordo com a idéia, vai ser legal ir em uma casa mal assombrada - - falou Tenten alegremente

- Ronnnc..Ronc...Ronnc.

- Acorda seu preguiçoso!!!!!!!!!! – berrou Temari no ouvido do pobre Shikamaru que levantou num pulo – Você topa de ir a tal casa supostamente assombrada Shika? – mudando repentinamente de uma cara demoníaca para um sorriso angelical.

- Qualquer coisa ta bom – respondeu Shikamaru

- E-e-eu não sei...E-e se for pe-perigoso entrar lá a-a no-noite? – pergunto baixinho à tímida Hinata.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, vai ser divertido, e qualquer problema, eu estarei lá para te defender – disso o Hyuuga fazendo a menina corar.

- Então parece que todos estão de acordo não? u.u – completou Gaara.

- Isso aiiiii!!!! – grita Naruto – Então todo mundo sábado, à noite na casa da Ino que é a mais próxima da avenida Central.o/

- Béeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – Sinal tocando – todos vão para suas respectiva salas.

A sexta-feira passa vagarosamente com a ansiedade de todos para conhecer a tal mansão mal-assombrada, alguns ainda estavam insatisfeitos com a decisão, já que tinham em mente que uma casa velha não poderia proporcionar a eles diversão alguma. Sábado de manha Naruto avia recebido permissão de seu avô Jiraya para dormir na casa de Sasuke, mesmo contra a vontade do próprio, acabou como se Naruto estivesse convidado e aceitado a si mesmo, Sasuke apenas o ignorou soltando um "Humph", Sakura e Temari ficariam na casa de Ino, já que os pais de Ino eram mais liberais e as deixariam ir na tal casa a noite, Gaara e Neji ficariam na casa de Shikamaru. Já estava quase anoitecendo, e ainda avia um grande problema a ser resolvido, Hinata!

- Ma-mais pai! Porque e-eu não p-po-posso fi-ficar na ca-casa na I-Ino?

- Hinata! Primeiramente pare de gaguejar – disse autoritário fazendo a menina estremecer - você sabe que eu odeio isso, e também, eu não gosto de te ver andando com aquelas meninas, você tem que entender que é uma Hyuuga, muito diferente delas.

- Ma-mas...

- Nada de mais, era só isso que tinha para falar? Pois bem, já dei minha palavra, tenho muito trabalho ainda – disse se retirando.

- "Não é justo! Eu nunca posso fazer nada... ele sempre me trata assim... por que?" – já derramando lagrimas – "Todos vão, todos tem pais compreensivos que deixam, só o Neji-niisan que não, mais meu pai nem questionou quando ele disse que iria dormir fora... é tudo tão injusto".

Hinata subiu para seu quarto ainda chorando, deitou em sua cama abraçando o coelho de pelúcia que avia ganhado de Naruto em seu aniversario.

- "Naruto-kun"

- Arg!! – gritou brava – Eu vou sim! Definitivamente! Ninguém vai me impedir de sair com os meus amigos.

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, eu sei que ficou meio chato esse primeiro cap, mais ele é essencial para o desenrolar da Fic n.n

Muita coisa esta por vir!

Beijos Marih-chann.


End file.
